Crimson in His Eyes
by MysteryGirl425
Summary: For Years, Yugi Mouto has been abused by his father, and his light is slowly fading. All he wants is a friend. A savior. And when a certain crimson-eyed vampire takes notice in the younger boy, what will become of Yugi? Will he be saved or will he disappear into the darkness? Warnings: self-harm, attempted suicide, yaoi, future lemons I edited the cover but dont own the pic
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Broken. Useless. Used.

That was all I was. Nothing. I was but a waste of space.

Something that belonged in the trash. At least that's what I believed. I glanced up at the moon, out of the small bared window, besides my bed. The starts shined around it, seeming to shine brighter every time I looked at them.

A sigh slipped past my lips as I curled up, ignoring the burning feeling that shot through my nerves. Crimson blood drizzled down my body, from multiple wound marks. My father came home drunk… again. I let me gaze fall to the bed below me.

All I wanted… was someone there… someone who cared. Someone who would hold me when I cried and tell me, everything would be all right. Someone like my mother. Ever since my mother died, my father became an alcoholic and smoker. If I didn't have the house cleaned by the time he got home, I would be beat. If I said a word, I would be beat.

If I _breathed_ I would be beat.

I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face and I curled up in the corner of my bed. "Please…" I whispered, my voice hoarse, "I just want someone to be there… someone… someone who cares." I faded into the grasps of sleep, no longer able to remain conscious.

Little did I know of the crimson eyes watching me from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Warmth. I was… warm.

My body was weightless and I could feel something holding me. Someone was holding me. My eye lids were so heavy. I could barely move.

But the warmth. I wanted more. I force my body to move closer to the person's body. It felt so familiar.

"M-Mom…" I choked out, but my voice was shot. It came out as just a hoarse whisper.

The person held me closer to them, and I buried my face in their chest. Slowly my energy drained and I fell back into the clutches of sleep.

LINELINELINE

Everything burned. My head was pounding and it felt like my body was lit in flames.

I wanted it to stop.

The ringing in my ears slowly stopped and I could hear voices. They sounded so close but still so far.

"-liking into him, Yami?" A woman asked.

"Simple. For his blood." A deep baritone voice vibrated the room. My… blood?

"Yami, you know that isn't why. Tell me the truth. Why have you been following him for weeks?" The air dropped a good 10 degrees.

"How did you know I was following him, Isis." The man hissed.

"My necklace showed me. Now tell me why, Yami. What does this boy have that your other blood slaves don't? You simply let your guards catch them. Why did you go after him?"

The atmosphere lifted slightly, but not much. Blood slaves?!

"That… is none of your business Isis. Now leave."

"Yam-"

"NOW!" If I could flinch I would.

After a few moments, I could hear footsteps, and then a door closing.

The man sighed and after a moment he spoke. "How long have you been awake?"

I tensed slightly, but immediately regretted it, as bolts of pain shattered through me. I forced my violet eyes open, and I looked up into crimson.

The same color as blood.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" I asked softly, fear filling me.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking. "You can call me Prince. Prince Yami." Prince of Darkness…

My fear spiked but suddenly… it was gone. And a numb feeling replaced it. My eyes closed slightly and I looked straight up, at the black ceiling above me.

I was right back where I started. In darkness. All he was going to do was hurt me. He was no different than my father.

"Why… did you bring me here?" I whispered.

"Because I could." I looked at him again.

"That's not the reason. I know it…" I paused for a moment. "Why didn't you just let me die? My dad would have just let me bleed to death… I was so close… to being happy again…" A tear slipped down my face and his eyes widened slightly, the emotions in the crimson flickering, but it quickly turned cold again and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. You want my reason? Because of your blood. Simple." I looked back at the ceiling.

"So you're a vampire…" I felt so numb.

"Correct."

"And you're the Vampire Prince."

"Yes." I paused for a moment.

"Do you know… how long… I've wished… for a friend." Black spots slowly danced across my vision. "For a savior." Another tear fell down my face. "And now… right when I thought hope was possible… I'm back in the darkness." I blinked. "Maybe hope… is simply impossible for me." I fell unconscious.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic and I promise as the story goes on, THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! I really would like your guy's reviews so that I can help make my story better. Thanks!**

 **Mystery Out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Yami's POV***

I watched as the small boy fell unconscious, as his words repeated themselves in my head.

 _'Maybe hope… is simply impossible for me.'_ Hope… I haven't felt that in centuries. Until I saw this boy. This… light.

I gently brushed his tears away and looked over his small form. He had bandages practically covering his whole body. I sighed softly, as my thoughts wondered some more.

I don't know what I see in this boy. I just feel so attracted to him. His blood is the sweetest I've smelled. His eyes hold a million lights. His soul is pure gold. Well… at least it used to be.

Over the months I have watched him, I've seen the light fade from his eyes. Those eyes that once held so much happiness it seemed to be so dull and gray. And lately… every time I would see his father abuse him… I had to hold back on ripping him apart. Killing him for hurting such an innocent and pure soul. I sat down next to him and softly ran a hand over his smooth skin.

I don't know what's happening. What this boy… what he's doing to me. I wanted to help him.

To hold him.

To protect him.

I wanted him for myself.

I mentally cursed myself and stood. The Prince of Darkness, saying how he needed someone.

'I need no one.'

 _Yes, you do._

'Damn you, conscience, I don't need anyone.'

 _Stop lying to yourself, Yami. You need him_.

I growled. 'I don't need anyone' I silence my thoughts and stood. I took one more glance at the boy.

He was right before… I didn't want him just for his blood. I wanted him. But I wouldn't believe that. Because the only one I wanted was gone.

I looked away from him and walked out of the black and red bedroom. I walked down the hallway, slaves and servants bowing as I passed.

"Yami!" I stopped and turned around as my cousin, Seto, walked up.

"What is it, Seto?" I asked.

"The council requests an urgent meeting."

"About…?" I asked, confused.

"Regarding the boy." My upper lip twitched. I was going to murder Isis, if she brought him up to them.

"Fine." I growled and followed him to the throne room, slightly agitated.

As we walked in everyone bowed, other than me and Seto. I sat in the throne and Seto stood a few feet away.

"Stand." Everyone stood up and I glanced at the council members. "What is this meeting for?" I asked, my voice booming through the room.

"I-It is about th-that boy you brought, My Prince." One woman said. Well more like stuttered.

"What about him?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We believe he shouldn't be here!" One man yelled and I balled my fists

"And why is that?" My eyes darkened slightly.

"Because we believe that he may be a threat to us!" He yelled again. But what pissed me off the most, was that it was Kurose. He was against me on everything. I would just kill him, but a few people would be pretty pissed with me and I would rather not have any rebels. So I needed to find a reason first.

"And how is he a threat, Kurose?" A dark mist surrounded me as I crossed my arms

"Because he is a human! And you are treating him like he is worth something. All he is, is a piece of garbage." Before anyone could blink, I had him pinned to a wall, by his throat, and the Sennen eye was glowing brightly on my head. My eyes were dark and my nails began to pierce his skin. Black blood dripped from his neck.

"The next time you even think that, that boy is nothing, I will end you. Am I clear?" His eyes were wide with fear and he nodded. I dropped him and in an instant I was back in my throne. "Dismiss."

"But-"

"LEAVE!" I yelled and everyone scrambled out. All that was left was me and my cousin. I sighed an rubbed my temples.

"… What is that boy to you?" I glanced up at my cousin.

"What?" I asked. I had a major migraine.

"What is that boy to you, Yami?" I sighed and cradled my head in my hands.

"I… I don't know, Seto. That's the thing. I want to protect him." I paused, "No, I need to protect him. And, I want to be close to him and I want to always look into his violet eyes and I let my guard down around him and…" I looked at my cousin. "What is wrong with me?" He simply smiled

"Yami, your in love." My eyes widened.

"No. Hell. No. I can not be in love. I don't even know anything about the boy! I mean… Yeah, I've been watching him for a few months but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've been watching him?" I looked at him, with narrowed eyes.

"… Fuck off, Seto. But, yes, I have. I found him interesting at first and now…" I sighed. "I'm here… in love…" I closed my eyes. "Damn, I need a smoke…" I stood up and walked over to the balcony, and with a move of my finger the doors opened and I walked out into the bright moonlight. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of my black leather jeans and lit one. I rested against the railing as I took a puff from the cigar, the cool air brushed against my pale skin.

I sensed my cousin come beside me and I looked over the kingdom. "I just… I haven't felt anything like this." I said softly, not looking at him. "Since… him. I don't know… what to feel." I looked at my cousin, as he laughed softly.

"Wow. The great and Powerful Prince Yami, being weak. That is a sight to remember!" I glared at him and he smiled at me. "But really Yami, I know what your feeling. Remember Kisara?" I looked ahead again and nodded. "I felt the same as I did then as you do now. And then… the accident happened. And we lost both of them." I nodded softly.

"Yeah…" I glanced at him. "But I swear, you tell anyone, I was all mushy, I will personally kill you." He laughed again.

"You got it cousin. Now lets go back inside." I nodded and put my cig out, before following him

LINELINELINE

I walked back into my room with my hands in my pocket, and shut the door behind me softly. I looked up and froze at the sight. The young boy there was curled up on the bed and the moonlight shined through the window, illuminating his soft feature. I blinked before walking over to the bed. I climbed onto it and laid next to the boy, and took a closer look at him. He had small and delicate-looking lips and big eyes. His jaw was soft and not as sharp as mine. He looked like he could be 13 but I learned over the months that he's actually 17. I smiled softly as I looked as him and I reached out, brushing his bangs from his face. He leaned towards my touch, a small smile gracing his lips and I moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around his small waist. He moved closer to me, nuzzling into my chest, and I blushed lightly, but the smile never left my lips.

I held him close as I ran my fingers through his slightly tangle hair and I nuzzled close to me. I glanced down at him, before shutting my own eyes and drifting to sleep, with the younger boy in my arms.

I guess… I really did find love.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So how was it? I hoped you liked the little bit of fluff I added at the end. I couldn't resist myself. ^^ And just let me know if the story seems rushed, because I have a really bad habit of doing that. Anyways, guys thanks for reading! R &R**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Yami's POV***

I woke up to feeling someone nuzzle the crook of my neck softly. I yawned gently as I blinked but blushed as I looked at who I was holding. The small boy had his hands on my chest and I had mine wrapped around his waist. I held him close and I smiled gently. I wouldn't mind staying like this, forever. I glanced out the window and saw the moon had just risen. And if you are wondering, the whole myth that vampires, 'burn in the sun', is fake. We just prefer to stay in the darkness and shadows. I looked down at the boy in my arms and realized that he would probably be hungry once he awoken. I slowly got up, being careful no to wake him. I smiled as he grabbed the pillow closest to him.

I walked over to the door and stepped out, stopping a passing slave. I told them to get me some food for a human and she nodded, before hurrying off. I walked back into the room and walked over to my closet. I opened it and looked through my clothes. Most of it consisted of leather, since that's what I love to wear. I looked through my clothes and chose an outfit. I had a pair of tight black leather jeans, a red belt, with a silver chain hanging off of it. I had black combat boots that also had a silver chain hanging off of them. My shirt was also black, with a sleeveless red vest. I had on a red chocker and black armbands. And of course I had on my millennium puzzle. I walked out of my closet, and opened the door, right as the slave showed up. I took the food from her and shut the door. I set the tray down at the foot of the bed and walked over to the smaller boy. I softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly. "Wake up, little one. You need to eat." He groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Mmm. Five more minutes…" He groaned and I chuckled.

"Come on, you need food. Get up little one." He rolled over so he faced me and he looked up from the pillow. I was amazed by his eyes. They were the brightest that I've ever seen. The moonlight shined off of them and I smiled gently. But it faded when they dulled.

"Oh… I'm… here." He sat up slowly and he seemed a little shocked.

"Your not hurting because I had the palace healer give you some medicine. It should last for a few more hours." I said as I walked over to the tray and lifted it up. I slid it to him and he looked at it, suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it isn't poisoned. I promise." After a moment of looking at me, he dug in.

I smiled as I watched him eat. After he was done he pushed the tray away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He caught my gaze and blushed slightly as he saw I was looking at him. I smirked at him before grabbing his tray and putting it on the desk. "So… c-can I ask you… a few questions?" He asked as I walked back over. He sat cross- legged on the bed and I smiled gently at him.

"Go ahead." He nodded softly. "Where… and I exactly?"

"Hmm… well… that's a bit hard to explain. I suppose it could be classified as another world of some sort, but it's still apart of Earth. It's almost like another dimension I guess. Now my turn. What's your name?"

"Yugi. And when did this turn into a game?" I smirked softly.

"When I chose to make it a game. How are you feeling?" He waited a moment.

"I… could be better… but I could be worse." I nodded softly. "Why… do you care?" I blushed softly and looked away.

"Because I would rather not have you dying," He seemed a little down.

"Oh."

"because I care about you." He looked at me, but I kept my gaze away. I coughed. "But anyways, do you think… I could be your… friend?" I glanced at him as his eyes widened.

"Eh?" I yelped as he suddenly leapt on me, hugging my torso. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" he yelled and I laughed awkwardly, softly patting his head. After a few minutes he sat up, blushing softly. "Er, sorry. I've just never had… a friend." I smiled at him.

"It's fine. I'm not that familiar with having friends either… But, before anything I have to warn you on a few things. When it comes to being around me, I won't act that… mushy. Truth be it… I haven't really been this open with anyone in… centuries. After my father died, I had to take charge, and I couldn't be soft. And… yeah. I turned cold hearted… til I met you." I decided to leave the part about _him_ out. He blushed lightly.

"Oh. Well… I get it. But now it's my turn!" I looked at him. "Since you're a vampire, do you need to drink blood?" I nodded.

"Why are you so open and all right with me being a vampire?" He shrugged.

"I guess I feel like I have nothing else to lose. If you drink from someone, do they turn into a vampire?"

"Only if the vampire wishes to turn the person into one. So you had no friends in the human world?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Do you want to drink my blood?" I froze.

"Want to, yes. But I can't. Why did you ask that?" I tilted my head.

"I wanted to help you in some way, to repay you from taking me from my father. Why can't you drink my blood?"

"Yugi, look at yourself. You have barely enough blood to support yourself. Speaking of which…" I stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing my first aid kit. I came back out and sat on the bed. "Hold out your arm." He raised his arm and I gently took the bandages off.

I cleaned his wounds and rewrapped them. I did the same for his other arm and his legs. I leaned up and slowly took off the bandage on his forehead, and he winced slightly. I send him an apologetic look and tossed the bandage in the garbage. I looked at the gash and softly cupped his face, as I cleaned it gently.

***Yugi's POV***

A soft blush dusted my cheeks as I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. He was so close. I felt his hand on my face, gently caress me, and I closed my eyes, taking in his cinnamon smell. He finished cleaning it and he pulled back. I had to stop myself from whimpering. He smiled softly at me.

"There. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel all right." He nodded.

"You should get some rest, Yugi. Your still weak."

"But I'm not-." I was cut off by a yawn. I blushed again as he laughed softly. He gently pushed me down onto the soft bed, and I curled up under the soft sheets, as they brushed against my skin.

"Sleep, Yugi. I'll be here when you awaken." I nodded sleepily before shutting my eyes, allowing sleep to take me in, once more


	5. Chapter 4

**Before this chapter starts, I want to thank xSinfulPharaohx and RecursiveDestroyer for giving me the reviews! And one last note, I will be starting a Mobium/Blind/Puzzle/Egyptianshipping oneshot book soon, SO I WANT SOME REQUESTS FROM PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!**

 **Now enough of this, To THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Darkness. It was everywhere. Surrounding me. Trying to break me. Trying to hurt me. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head._

 _No. Stop it. I don't want to be here again!_

 _I lifted my head slightly as I heard a voice. "You made a bad choice leaving, you useless brat." My eyes widened in fear. My father. I backed away as he emerged from the shadows. In one hand was a knife and in the other was a beer bottle._

 _"_ _N-No! Get a-away from me!" He narrowed his eyes and I tripped, falling back._

 _"_ _Don't tell me what to do you brat!" I tried to move back but he grabbed my hair roughly and yanked me up. I let out a cry of pain and tears sprung in my eyes, as I clawed at his hand._

 _I screamed in pain as he swung the knife at me, slicing my chest. I continued to fight his grip. Tear fell down my face as he continued to cut me._

 _"_ _Stop! Stop it, it hurts! Yami! Please, help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He slammed me into an invisible wall and that's when everything started fading._

 _"_ _Yugi…" It was so faint. "Yugi, wake up." Y-Yami?_

"Wake up, Yugi." _It was louder and I shut my eyes._

"WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open and I shot into sitting position.

Sweat coated my body and tears dampened my face. I sat there for a few moments, before looking up at Yami. He looked at me with worried eyes and another tear slipped out. I jumped into his chest and started to sob my heart out. He hesitated for a moment, before softly wrapping his arms around me.

"I-I w-w-was so s-scared. H-He's g-g-going to f-find me Y-Yami! H-He wa-wants t-to h-hurt me!" I sobbed and he held me tighter.

"Shh, Yugi. He won't hurt you. I'll always protect you." He said softly in my ear and he laid down, with me in his arms. He held me close, and pulled the blanket over us, as he softly ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me. "I will always protect you, little one." He whispered gently, and I shivered feeling his breathe on my ear.

I calmed down and sniffed softly, curling up against Yami. "Are you all right now, little one?" I nodded softly. "If you ever need to talk… I'm here." I pressed myself closer to him and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Thank you, Yami. For everything." I said gently, and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his lips softly on my forehead, but I was too tired to notice.

"Rest, my little Desert Rose. I'll always protect you." I drifted to sleep, in his arms.

***Yami's POV***

I looked down at the small boy in my arms. He reminded me so much of him. Of my lover. My husband. My life.

Heba.

The light in my darkness. The one thing that kept me sane. The one thing I lived for. And I am still living for him.

I slowly faded to sleep, looking at the small boy in my arms.

 _I was sitting on the throne, my chin resting on the palm of my hand. I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting to see my Love. This council meeting had been aggravating and annoying._

 _Seth, seeming to sense my annoyance, called the meeting to an end. I immediately left, only to be stopped by a slave._

 _"_ _What is it?" I growled and the slave flinched._

 _"_ _P-Priestess Isis, a-asked that you go the the i-infirmary with P-Priest Seth." Right then my cousin walked up. "It's r-regarding y-your lover and K-Kisara." My eyes widened and fear shot through me. I looked at Seth and he had the same look._

 _We bolted past the slave and to the infirmary. I felt my heart drop as I opened the door. On one of the beds was laying my husband. He was covered in bandages and he was pale. After a moment I rushed to his side and grab his hands._

 _"_ _No… No, no, no! Heba, please. Heba, open your eyes." I begged and I looked up as Isis walked up. A tear fell down my face. "Wh-What happened?" I asked softly._

 _"_ _They… They got into a horse accident. They were riding in the field and something scared the horses and… this happened." She said sadly and I looked back down at Heba's soft face. And suddenly his eyes opened. My eyes widened and another tear fell. He looked at me and smiled weakly._

 _Those beautiful violet eyes._

 _The ones I could always get lost in, were now losing their light that kept me here._

 _"_ _Heba…" I said brokenly._

 _"_ _Atemu…" He said, softly. "My darkness…. I-I'm sorry." I shook my head and I was gonna argue, but he stopped me. "Stop. Don't say anything. Let… Let me talk. Just know… I love you. So so much, Atemu." A sob slipped past my lips and I held his hand tighter. "I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. But Atemu… promise me something." I nodded._

 _"_ _Anything, Heba."_

 _"_ _Promise, me you'll live for me… and find someone to love. You will be happy without me by your side." A tear slipped down my face and onto his hand._

 _"_ _Heba…"_

 _"_ _Promise me Atemu." I nodded softly._

 _"_ _I-I promise." I choked out._

 _"_ _Good. And… thank you…"_

 _"_ _F-For what?" I asked, confused._

 _"_ _For saving me… and loving me… even when I was being an idiot." I cracked a smile. "And… Atemu… I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, my Desert Rose." I said gently. I leaned down and softly kissed him. He softly kissed back and squeezed my hand softly._

 _That was always our small little sign. That everything would be all right._

 _I brought my free hand up and softly caressed his face, and he brought his to wrap around my neck. He sent a weak message across our mind link._

 _/I will always be there for you Atemu. I will always be watching you. I will never leave you… my Yami./ I gasped into the kiss slightly as he sent so much love through his link, pouring his emotions through. I did the same to him._

 _I relished his warmth until he stopped kissing me and his hand went limp. I pulled away softly, as I trembled._

 _"_ _No…" I kissed him again. "Please Heba." Another kiss. "You can't leave me!" Another. "No! Please, don't go!" I sobbed as I held his lifeless body._

 _He was gone. My light was gone. The link felt so empty and It felt like half of my heart was torn from my soul_.

From that day forth… I was known as Yami. The Prince of Darkness.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So…. I cried… a lot. Well, I'm sorry for it being all sad and stuff, but you have to admit, it was a pretty damn good chapter. Anyways guys, reviews are loved! R &R**_

 _ **Mystery Out.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**To xSinfulPharaohx: You may cry now.**

 **Chapter 5**

My eyes snapped open, but I hadn't moved from where I laid. I was breathing heavily and I was clinging to Yugi, like a life-line. I could feel tears on my face, and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly and I looked down at him. He looked up at me with worried eyes. Those violet eyes. "Who's Heba?" I lost it. I clung to him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and cried. Heba. The name I haven't heard in three thousand years. The name that used to bring the best out of me, now brought me to a crying mess. The name that now made me fall apart.

Yugi wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back softly, like I had just done to him last night.

Everything about this boy reminded me of him. But… in some ways… they are different. The biggest one being their skin tone. Heba had deep tan skin like I used to and Yugi has pale skin like I do now. But the smaller ones, are a bit harder to point out. Like his body. He has a slightly smaller frame then Heba did and his temper is calmer. Yugi seems more of the calm and rational type, while Heba was always the rebel and fiery type. And he is left handed while Heba was right. I noticed that when he was eating.

I slowly calmed down and sniffed softly, taking in his rich vanilla smell. That was another thing. Yugi has a warm vanilla smell but Heba had a deep lavender scent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly, but I didn't move. He shook his head softly.

"Don't be. You're not a robot. You feel. And… sometimes… your feelings get too much." I closed my eyes and we sat there in silence as he gently played with my hair.

"Heba was… my lover. My husband." I said softly, and he continued to play with my hair, so I continued. "He was my everything. He looked almost exactly like you. Just he had tanner skin and slightly bigger frame. But um.. anyways… he was… my everything. I will move mountains for him. He was the light in my darkness. I first met him hen he came in with a few other slaves, from another country. You see… I was the Pharaoh of Egypt, three-thousand years ago. And him, with a few other slaves, came in. I made Heba my personal servant because he interested me. And soon after I took a liking into him. And thanks to my friends, Bakura and Marik, I was locked in a room with Heba. And they wouldn't let me out until I admitted my love to Heba because, according to them, I was 'a lovesick puppy'." Yugi giggled softly and I smiled lightly. "But… I admitted and he loved me back. So then we got together. Secretly at first, until I got tired of not being able to show my affection in public, so then we told the world and I set Heba free, so he held the title as my lover and not as a slave anymore. So anytime I would, I would have Heba as close to me as possible. And… I always promised to protect him… but… I failed." My grip tightened slightly on him. "While I was in a council meeting him and Kisara, Seto's wife, had gotten into horse accidents. They were badly injured… and… he died. And at the time I was the only one of the two of us, that was a vampire. And…I failed to protect him. To keep him safe. But the only reason, I'm here is because I promised him… I would live on. I would find happiness without him." He remained silent and he remained still. He stopped playing with my hair a bit ago. "And… my real name… is Atem." I waited for him to say something.

"My mom died when… I was eight. She was killed in a car accident. And after that my father became a drug addict and alcoholic. So everyday he would beat me. Call me useless. Tell me, that it should have been me." I pulled away a bit when I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. I was face to face with him, but his eyes remained locked on my chest. I softly wiped his tear away. "He would always have a knife in his hand. He-He wouldn't… He wouldn't stop, Yami." He sniffed slightly and I sat up pulling him into my lap. He buried his face in my chest and I held him close.

"It's ok, Yugi. It's ok. I won't let him hurt you again. Not as long as I'm breathing." He cried softly and I held him close, until he fell asleep in my arms.

I looked down at him and smiled softly. I brushed my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead gently.

I will protect him. I won't mess up like I did with Heba. I will protect this light… till the day I die.

 **A/N**

 **Yes, short chapter, I know. But you can get over it, people. I am updating like crazy over here! But if you want longer chapters, JUST LET ME KNOW! Anyways, thanks guys! R &R**

 **Mystery Out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Remember to review!**

 **Chapter 6**

***Yugi's POV***

I yawned softly as I woke up, and stretched. I blinked softly and sat up, looking around the brightened room, as the sun slowly fell. I glanced around, seeing that Yami wasn't in the room, but I saw the balcony doors open. I crawled to the edge of the bed and softly waiting a few moments, so I could get my balance.

I shivered slightly, since I was only in a pair of pj pants and I walked over to the balcony. My eyes widened slightly, as I leaned against the doorway.

Yami was leaning against the railing, the wind gently pushing his hair to the side. But what shocked me was the black wings folded against his back. I watched amazed for a few moments, before tilting my head. I jumped as he spoke.

"Hello little one." He said, turning around. He smiled gently at me and I blushed gently, but couldn't help but smile back. I walked over to him and put my hands on the cool stone railing. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Better than I have in a really long time." He nodded softly and I looked out over the gardens, that was below us.

"I'm glad… But aren't you cold?" My smile wavered slightly.

"No, not really. I-I'm used… to the cold. My father used to kick me out of the house with literally nothing on in the middle of winter, so I've grown accustom to the cold." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Well…" I looked at him. "I promise I'll keep you safe. I will never let you get hurt again." He looked me in the eyes and I blushed gently, at his intense gaze and words. I gazed deep into his crimson pools, and I felt like I could get lost in them for eternity, which I wouldn't mind.

He slowly leaned in and so did I.

I didn't get this feeling. This knot in my stomach everytime he would look at me with that gaze. Or everytime he would brush his hand against my skin, shivers would go down his back. I felt so safe around him. I felt at home. At peace. I never wanted to leave him.

We were inches apart and he brought a hand up to gently caress my cheek. I leaned into the loving gesture.

His touch was so warm and gentle. I always felt like I wanted more of him. No… I _needed_ more of him. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go. I wanted to open everything I had to him.

My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his lips against mine.

I know I just met him a few days ago… but I felt like I've known him for centuries.

And I know I love him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one around my waist. His other hand, gently cradled my head, as he pushed me closer. Our body fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces.

I gasped gently as he licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth timidly, unsure of what to do, since it was my first kiss. His tongue dove into my mouth and I moaned gently, pressing my body even closer. I felt him smirk into the kiss and I blushed deeply. He pushed me backwards, until I was pressed up against the wall. I tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning as his tongue roamed my mouth and we finally separated for air.

He gazed at me with crimson eyes that were filled with so much love. With so much passion. All for me.

"Yugi… I love you…" I blushed slightly deeper, and instead of saying anything, I pulled him into another kiss.

He slipped his tongue into my open mouth again and I moaned softly. But this time I pushed against his tongue gently, and he growled playfully. Our tongues fought for dominance, but he won in the end. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, and he lifted me up from around my waist, my feet no longer touching the ground. We parted again for air and I smiled brightly.

"Yami… I know, I only met you a few days ago… but I feel like I've known you for years. I love you too." He smiled brightly and brushed my bangs from my face. I jumped though as I suddenly heard giggling. Me and Yami both looked over at a tan girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes standing there… with a camera.

"I knew you were lovesick, Yami!" I blushed deeply, and Yami was glaring at her.

"Mana…. Give me the camera." The girl giggled and wings appeared from her back.

"You gotta catch me first!" Then she took off into the sky. Yami smirked and looked at me.

"Wanna go for a ride, Aibou?" I shrugged.

"I-I guess." I said timidly and he chuckled. He spread out his wings and lifted me, bridal style. I yelped as he did, and he laughed softly. Then he took off into the sky. I looked down with wide eyes as the ground grew smaller and smaller.

"You ok, Yugi?" Yami asked and I nodded softly, but locked my arms around his neck.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just I've never been this high!" He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Aibou." I would have no problem with that.

He looked back ahead, and I kept my eyes on him, as I studied his features. From his sharp jaw, to his delicate lips, to his sharp eyes. I leaned up slightly and buried myself into the crook of his neck. I softly kissed his skin and I felt him shudder. Liking that reaction I did it again, but a bit harder. He moaned lightly and I smirked looking up at his slightly flushed features. He glared playfully at me and softly pecked my lips. I giggled softly.

I looked back in the direction of Mana and I saw we were catching up.

"Oh, Mana~!" Yami called, in a sing-song voice. Mana looked back and yelped as she saw how close we were. Yami took the chance and sped up, swopped under her and nabbed the camera.

"Hey!" Mana called and I giggled as me and Yami flew.

"Here Aibou. See how much she got." He handed me the camera and I turned it on, looking through the album. I blushed deeply as I looked at a picture of Yami pushing me up against the wall, and we were kissing. Yami slowed down but kept flying, and Mana caught up. They were looking at the pictures with me too. The more I looked the deeper my blush got. Mana giggled at my face and I buried it in Yami's chest. He laughed softly as well as I put the camera back in his hand.

"You know Mana…" He started. "I actually like these pictures. And I believe Yugi does as well."

"Sh-Shut up!" I mumbled into his chest.

"Does that mean I can keep them?!" She asked excitedly.

"Ah, no. Knowing you, Mana if you kept them, within an hour the whole kingdom would have a copy of them."

"… true." I laughed softly and looked up at Yami. "But really Yami… I'm glad you found someone. I haven't seen you this happy since…" Yami nodded softly. I looked between them, curiously. They must have been talking about Heba.

"So… you've known Yami for a while?" Mana looked at me and smiled, nodding.

"Yup! Oh and by the way, I'm Mana." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Yugi. Yugi Mouto." She nodded, and smiled brightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Anyways, I should probably get back to the palace before Mahad gets mad at me for missing his lessons…" We nodded and she took off. I looked up at Yami, and he looked at me mischievously.

"You know, Yugi~ I need to get you back for that little stunt you pulled when I was chasing Mana~" I gulped slightly. Before I could say anything he leaned down to my neck and kissed it.

A gasp slipped past my lips, and I closed my eyes. He continued his onslaught, until a moan came from the back of my throat and I tilted my head back, giving him more access.

He sucked on the spot and I moan loudly, writhing in his arms. A deep blush covered my face as he nipped at that spot softly. He moved around, leaving marks everywhere he could. I tangled my fingers in his hair, but blinked as I suddenly felt him set me down on something soft. I looked around, as he stopped his onslaught. I blinked as I saw we were back in his room.

Now I actually had gotten a good look at the room (Actually I just realized I never described the room… hehe... *laughs sheepishly*). The floor was a deep red and the walls were black, like the ceiling. The king sized bed was against the wall in the middle of the room and it had a black bedspread with a red swirl pattern on it. On the far end of the wall, to the right was the door leading out, and the bathroom was on the wall straight ahead, all the way to the left. There were black nightstands next to the bed and A closet, on the left wall, closets to the bed. And on the right wall, all the way at the end was the balcony doors. There is a desk directly ahead of the bed and there is a lot of free space in the middle of the room. (I hope that wasn't too confusing ^^' Hehe)

He laid next to me and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes as he wrapped us up in the blanket and he held me close.

"Rest, Aibou. You still need your rest. Your still hurt." I nodded gently, and shut my eyes, drifting to sleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

I was surrounded by white that seemed to go on for ages. Everything felt numb, as I looked around. It felt like I wasn't even there.

"Hello, Yugi" I whipped around at the voice just to be met with a tan version of me.

He had the same joyful smile and spiky hair as me but he had more of a indigo color. Not the pure amethyst like me. He also was a few inches taller and wasn't as slim as me. He had more muscle on him but still wasn't near Yami. He had on a white shentai revealing his scared chest. He seemed almost... Familiar.

"H-Hello..." I said softly but my eyes widened as I realized who he was. "You're... Heba aren't you?" His smile grew a little bigger and he nodded.

"Yes. And your Atemu's new boyfriend." I blushed softly at the title. He laughed softly. "Yes, I understand why Yami had wanted you." He gave me a sad smile. "You must remind him of me." I nodded softly.

"Yeah. He said that. But... He also said that in personality were nothing alike..." I said gently, feeling sympathetic towards the spirit.

"And he is right. I've been watching you two of the late, and Ra allowed me to speak with you tonight." I blinked but nodded. "Anyways, I don't have much time." He sighed softly and his face darkened slightly. "You mustn't tell Yami any of this. It will alert him and then that will just add to your problems. He'll close you out, trying to 'protect you'. But... In the soon future, the palace will be under attack. Isis will come to Yami, but it'll already be too late. When she comes, run. Run for your damn life and only then you tell Yami what I'm telling you." Color began to drain my face and Heba walked up to me.

He rested a hand on my shoulder and gold flashed through his eyes, as a weird feeling ran up my arm and through my body. I blinked in surprise

"When you leave this place you will have my light magic. Use it when you wish. What you do with it, is your choice." We both glanced around as the white started to fade. Heba cursed under his breathe. "Time is almost out." He looked me in the eyes. "Tell Atemu that I love him. I still love him with all my heart and soul. And that I'm happy he found love. He deserves to be happy." And with that, I faded back into darkness once again.

"Gi... Ugi... Ak...up... Yugi, wake up." I opened my eyes, to be faced with sharp crimson. I blinked softly and he smiled at me. "I have food for you little one."

I sat up as he held a tray out to me. I looked over the biscuit and gravy, with a side of eggs and bacon. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Yami." I said before digging in. When I was done he took my tray and gave it to a passing slave in the hallway. I sighed gently as I rested my chin on my knees, my arms wrapping around my legs. I stared at the sheets as I thought about my dream with Heba. What could possibly be coming? Why now? Wh-

My thoughts were cut off as a deep baritone voice sounded right next to my ear. "What are you thinking about Aibou?" I blushed and jumped as I felt his breathe right against my neck.

"A-Ah, n-nothing." I lied and he raised an eyebrow as he sat in front of me.

"You know you're a really bad liar, Yugi. What's troubling you?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. I sighed and my eyes fell to the sheets.

"I talked to Heba." I said and I saw his figure freeze, but he waited for me to continue. "He said... I couldn't tell you what he said until the time was right but... He wants you to know he's happy. Happy that you are loving again... And that he loves you. He still loves you with all his heart and soul." I glanced up and looked into his tear-brimmed eyes. After a moment of silence, he gave a shaky smile and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you." He said gently and I automatically wrapped my arms back around him. "Thank you so much Aibou." We sat there for a while, as I held him, and he held me.

Later that day he had to go to a meeting, sadly, leaving me to venture the palace. I had on a pair of tight leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt, courtesy of Yami. There was no way I was going to let him get clothes from my house.

I walked down the black hallway, as I thought about the powers Heba told me about. 'What you do with them is your choice' was his words. But how do I use them? I glanced up as I saw that I was in a garden.

I must've wondered outside. I sat down on a bench and stared at my hands. I sat there for a good 10 minutes trying to get something to happen and finally I groaned in frustration. "Ugh, why won't it work?!" I said as I waved up arms in exasperation.

But I gave a yelp as a beam of light shot from my hand, creating a sword in my hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before a large smile crossed my face.

"FINALLY!!" I yelled loudly, as I held up the sword to watch it gleam in the sunlight. I smiled as I inspected the large 8 foot doubly sided sword. Strands of light wound around my hand and wrist, helping my keep a tight hold on it. I looked at the handle and I blinked slightly as I saw two names engraved on the sword. Heba and Yugi.

My name seemed newly engraved while Heba's seemed warn down and had red outlining it. Was it because he was dead? Or becau- My thoughts were quickly cut off as I heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Yugi... How did you summon that?" I jumped and looked at Yami with wide eyes as he looked at me warily.

You had got to be kidding me.


	9. Chapter 8

My heart stopped as me and Yami just looked at each other. my hands became to shake, and the sword suddenly vanished. I backed away slowly.

"Yugi…" He said gently, as I began to shake my head frantically.

"I… I…" I began to stutter, as a million situations ran through my head of what would happen next. He would throw me away. He would hate me. I'm just a freak. I always have been.

 _He_ was right.

I spun on my heel, and took off, deeper into the garden. My breathing was rapid, as my heart hammered in my chest. "YUGI WAIT!" I ignored his call, as I ran off of the path and into the vines and such.

He would hate me.

He would despise me.

He would hurt me.

My father… was right…

 _~Flashback~_

 _I looked down at my hand with wide eyes, as I swung my feet over the side of the bed. A small light danced in the palm of my hand, forming the shapes I thought about. Sphere, cube, cone, cube, cylinder, sphere. I was only 10 at the time, so I hadn't really thought further than that._

 _That's when the door slammed open._

 _I looked up, the light instantly vanishing, and I saw my father looking at me with pissed, disgusted eyes. I shot to my feet._

 _"_ _What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at me._

 _"_ _I-I was just t-taking a break, Daddy. I-I'm s-so-!" I was cut off, taking in a sharp breath, as he suddenly held my up by my throat. I clawed at his hands, tears falling from my round amethyst eyes._

 _"_ _You useless brat! You should have died instead of your mother! She was an idiot for saving a piece of shit like you!" He spat and more tears fell. He slammed me to the ground, and I began to cough, taking in large gulps of air. He then proceeded to beat me, my scream of help and apologies doing nothing for me._

I had forgotten about that memory… I always thought it was just a horrible dream. I guess not…

Tears poured from my eyes as hundreds of accusations ran through my head, and my tears began to blur my vision. I Shook my head, but that split second and turn could possibly be the end for me. A scream tore from my lips, as I found myself falling, spiraling over a cliff. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch was I was going to slam into the rocks below.

But instead, I fell into a pair of comforting arms. I curled up on myself and clung to the person, as they gently cradled my head to their chest. Sobs racked my body as a mix of memories and possibilities passed through my mind.

I couldn't stop trembling, and suddenly a rush of cold surrounded my body and I has pulled closer to the person who caught me. My eyes snapped as the person pulled my above the water, holding me close, their arms around my waist. I looked up into worried crimson eyes, and my own widened.

I began to struggle in Yami's hold, but he had a tight grip on my small form. I began to hyperventilate, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Yugi, calm down." He whispered softly into my ear, his deep baritone voice causing me to shiver. "Breathe, little one. Everything is ok." My fists grabbed his shirt and suddenly I pulled him flush against my body. I sobbed softly into his chest as he swam to shore, with me in his arms. He laid back onto the wet sand, with me on top of him, as he softly stroked my back.

I rested my head on his chest, as my breathing began to even. He remained silent, as I sat up, straddling his waist, as my eyes were glued to his chest. His hands fell to my hips, where they drew random shapes on my hips. I swallowed thickly, taking a shaky breath before looking up to meet his caring eyes.

"Are you all right Aibou?" He asked, his voice soft and cautious. I nodded gently, not taking my eyes from his. "Good… Why did you freak out when you saw me…?" I went rigid, and his hands tightened on my hips. I slowly relaxed as he began to draw random circles on my skin. I sighed softly before rolling off of him, and landing on my back, on the sand. I looked up at the few clouds decorating the blue sky and I felt him look at me.

"I um… Was having a flashback… When I was around 10, I remembered when I somehow made a small orb of light magic appear and I could make it into any shape I want." I smiled sadly. "I made it into simple shapes, that I remember my mother teaching me about, since my mom had taught me some things so I could get ahead in school." My smile faded. "That's when my father came home. And… he called my a useless brat… and other things and… and I was afraid that… that you would think the s-." A tear slipped down my face, and I was cut off as he softly pressed his lips to mine, his hand coming up to caress my face gently. He wiped away my tears as he climbed over me, his lips soft as they moved against my own. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck, and he pressed his body to mine. After a few more moments, he pulled away, only a few centimeters, though.

"Never… in a million years, will I ever think poorly of you Aibou." He whispered, his eyes so full of love, it made my heart soar. As I was about to reply, another voice cut in, and we looked up.

"You're needed in the throne room again, your majesty." Mahad said, with a raised eyebrow. My face flushed a bright red and I buried my face into Yami's chest as Yami growled.

"You have the worst damn time, Mahad…" He hissed.

"I second that!" I said from my current spot in his chest.

"Well, that's what you get for sneaking out of the throne room, in the middle of Akhnadin's report." Mahad said, clearly irritated. Yami sat up with me in his lap.

"Well, maybe he should have shorter reports…"

"Yami…" Mahad said in a warning tone, and Yami softly stroked my back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon enough… Just let me take a shower." I pulled away slightly and looked over his wet form, a blush appearing on my face. I didn't notice how hot he looked with the water dripping down his pale skin. I followed a drop of water down his forehead to his sharp jaw which then fell onto his collar bone. I licked my lips as I resisted the urge to lick it off. But I snapped my head up, as a Yami pulled my from my thoughts.

"Like what you're seeing Aibou?" I blushed again and buried my face into his chest once more. He chuckled and lifted me bridal style, and I yelped, as he carried me towards the palace. I just my eyes and took in his cinnamon smell, content with the man currently holding me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yugi… Yugi, wake up." I moaned softly, as a deep baritone voice brought me from my peaceful rest. I slowly opened my eyes just to look into Yami's. He was softly running his hand through my, hair and I sat up, stretching. I must've fallen asleep on the way to the palace…

"What time is it…?" I asked, sleepiness still lingering in my voice. He was sitting on the bed, in a pair of red leather pants, a black, long sleeve dress shirt, with a red sleeveless vest. He had his hair pulled back into a pony tail, as he crossed his legs.

"It's 3 o'clock, Aibou. You had fallen asleep on our way back, so I let you sleep while I went to the meeting." I nodded softly, slowly taking in the information.

"Oh ok…" I said softly, before laying back done. "Wake me uh… up when, uh… it's Christmas…." I mumbled as I slowly drifted into sleep, and I barely made out his deep laugh.

"Come on Aibou, you've slept long enough. You won't want to sleep tonight, if you fall asleep again." He said as he pulled me into his arms, forcing me to sit up. I whined, burying my face into his chest. He hands ran up and down my back, and I hummed softly. "I'll get you some of that chocolate you like, if you will get up, little one." He said in my ear, and I immediately perked up. I pulled from his chest and looked at him, with joyful eyes.

"Really?!" He nodded softly, chuckling. I got off of his lap, and began bouncing around the room.

"I'm getting chocolate! I'm getting chocolate! I'm getting chocolate!" I cheered happily. Chocolate will forever be my favorite food. Yami then stood up, and suddenly entrapped me in his arms. I looked up at him, with a goofy grin, and he gave me his own smirk.

"Yes, yes you are Aibou." He leaned down and pecked my lips, the smile never leaving my face. "How about we go get some now? We can watch a few movies in the game room if you wish." I nodded, cheerfully.

"Yeah!" I said, but yelped as he suddenly swept me off of my feet, and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and swung my legs as he used his magic to open the door.

We walked down to the kitchen, where he got some popcorn, blood-wine, chocolate, strawberries, and whip cream from them. I had the bowl of popcorn in my lap as he carried me, and the rest was floating along side us, with his magic. Dang, that was handy….

I blinked as he set me on the sofa and I glanced around. We got here quicker than I expected. He plopped next to me, as the other foods landed on the table soundlessly.

I watched as he scrolled through Netflix (A/N: which I do not own) for a movie for us. For someone who was probably over 5,000 years old, he sure knew a lot about current electronics and such. I leaned against him, as he started Suicide Squad (Which I know hasn't come out on Netflix yet….) and he wrapped an arm around me.

 _Time Skip_

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked, his head resting on my lap.

"Hmm?" I said, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What… was your mother like?" I froze at the question, blinking. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Aibou." I took a deep breath giving him a sad smile.

"No, it's fine… Well… she was really sweet. She was always against violence, like I am. I got my violet eyes from her, as well as her personality. She would always be there for me. She had magenta hair, like the tips of mine, and I got my black and blond from my father. And when I went to school, she would always have a tray of cookies waiting for me. She loved to be outside and she would always take me to the park. Every night she would read me stories. She had the brightest smile, that could make anyone happy. It did for me at least. She was the one true person that loved me. My father simply tolerated me at the time. I… really miss her." I said, and Yami reached up, wiping away the tears that began to make their way down my face. "I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"No, it's all right, Yugi. It's ok to feel." He sat up, and kissed my forehead softly, and I smiled gently at him, nodding. He then stood up, and held his hand out. I glanced outside and saw the sun setting. I guess we watched movies all day. I took his hand and stood as well. "Go ahead to your room Aibou. I'll be there soon." I nodded softly, and made my way up the stairs to our room. I blinked as I saw a notecard and clothing on the bed. I walked up and picked up the card, flushing at the words on it.

 _Go ahead and change into these clothes, my love. I decided since we are dating it is about time we actually go on a date. I'll be waiting for you downstairs, Aibou._

 _~Yami_

I smiled happily, and hurried to change, standing in front of the mirror. I had on a pair of black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a white vest. I had on a white belt as well and black dress shoes. I smiled softly, before making my way downstairs.

I gasped softly as I saw Yami as the bottom of the stairs, holding a bouquet of white and red roses. I smiled happily, as he held them out to me.

"For you, my love" I blushed softly, and said a soft thank you, as I took them from him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked out of the palace. A limo was waiting outside for us, and we climbed in, as I gawked at the size of this.

"Yami… how much did this cost…?" I asked, still shell-shocked, after the door shut. He shrugged. "Yami, you shouldn't send a fortune on me!" I said, looked at him as he crossed his legs. He smirked at me, and I shivered slightly.

"I would give up all of my money, if it meant I could see your smile, Little One." He said, slowly leaning in and I blushed deeply.

"Y-Yami…" I whispered softly, and he sealed my lips with his, silencing mine. I shut my eyes, as I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, turning my body, and he pulled me into his lap.

The kiss was slow, passionate, and just free. I melted in my arms as he gently led the kiss, allowing me to take control when I wished. He pulled away a few seconds, and we just looked into the others eyes. His deep crimson orbs seem to draw me, coaxing me to walk through the puzzles of his mind, getting lost in _him._

My savior.

My love.

The man, I can call mine.

I rested my forehead against his, as I began to laugh, a light fuzzy feeling blossoming in my chest. He followed me in my laughter and he held me close.

"Ra, what are you doing to me, Aibou?" He asked, as he looked at me with such love in his eyes, I wanted to cry.

"I hope something good." I said, softly, and he pecked my lips.

"But, of course." I slipped off of his lap, and next to him, his arm snaking around my waist.

I leaned against him and we sat there, just enjoying each other's company. We both looked up as the driver opened the door, and Yami took my hand pulling me out. I gaped at the expensive restaurant. This had to have cost a tone of money.

"Yami, this is way t-." He cut me off, pressing his lips to mine, and I almost melted against him. After a moment, he pulled away, and I had to stop myself from pulling away. He then pulled me inside, and to a private room. (A/N: Look, I'm bad at writing kind of details like this, so I'm not going to. But if you guys really want me to write out the full scene, I'll put it when I write Yami's view on a few of the chapters.)

Dinner was absolutely amazing. I ordered some lobster, since I haven't had that in years, while Yami simply got some blood wine. I kinda forgot about him being a vampire… Don't ask how, I have no idea.

Afterwards, we had walked a bit, to the park, and walked along a trail, until we reached a bridge. I blinked.

I never remembered being in this part of the park. Yami led me to it, and we stood on the top of the arch, over a river. The moon reflected beutifuly against the soft moving water, casting the area in a dim bluish light. I smiled softly, and leaned against Yami.

"So how has this date been, so far Yugi?" He asked and I looked up at him, beaming.

"It's been amazing. Thank you Yami. Really." He blushed gently, but nodded. I leaned against the railing, allowing the soft breeze to push my bangs back.

But then my blood ran cold as I heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck, are you doing here, you brat?!"

My Father


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My blood ran cold, as I turned quickly, to see my father standing there, a disgusted look on his face. Yami, stood in front of me, holding a protective arm in front of him.

"And it's no shocker, you're a fucking homo, either." My father scoffed. Yami growled, and claws extended from his hand.

"Get out of here… before I make you." I glanced at Yami's face. His crimson eyes were now a blood red, and glowing with hidden fury. I gulped. There's no doubt in my mind, that if I weren't here, he would have torn my father apart. My father scoffed, clearly not getting it.

"And how are you going to do that? Why the hell are protecting the damn useless brat anyways? He should just die." Yami started growling, his eyes flickering from me to my father. But I didn't really notice, as my father's brown eyes burrowed into mine. Memories flashed before my eyes, and I began to tremble.

"Yami…" I whispered in a shaky voice, and he looked at me, but I couldn't look away from my father. "Make it stop." I said, and a murderous smirk flickered across his face. He then ran at my Father with inhuman speed, but suddenly… He dodged him with his own unbelievable speed.

"What?!" Yami said, as he looked to where my father now was. My father simply laughed.

"You truly didn't think I was human, did you, _Atem_?" My eyes widened as my father used Yami's real name. Yami growled, and it was clear he was even more infuriated.

"Zane!" Yami growled, and I blinked. How did he know my father's name? I never told him. Maybe it was when he was still following me…? "How _dare_ you, speak of my true name!" Yami growled out, and suddenly a large shadow sword appeared in his hand.

"How are you dating my basturd of a son? That damn human." He cursed, snapping his eyes to me, glaring. I flinched and Yami growled.

"This is between you and me now, Zane! I put up with you then! I will no longer tolerate your acts!" And with that, the battle begun.

Yami ran at my Father (A/N: Who I am just gonna call Zane from now on) and a sword appeared in Zane's hand as well. He brought his up, just as Yami swung on them, their weapons clashing together. Yami swung a foot out and tripped Zane, and was about to bring his sword down on his head, but Zane blocked. He pushed Yami away, causing him to stumble, but was quick to gain his balance. Zane leapt back up and ran at Yami. Their swords clashed and after a few time of that, Yami finally got a hit and sliced his side. Zane hissed and suddenly had tackled Yami, causing them both to lose their weapons. But Zane quickly summoned a dagger, and it seemed to glisten with something. My eyes widened.

Holy water.

Using Yami's surprise against him, he slammed the dagger towards his chest.

"NO!" I let out a scream, and held my arms up. I wouldn't allow Yami to get hurt. A white beam of magic shot from my hand, and slammed into Zane's side, causing him to slam into some trees, about 40 feet away. I bolted to Yami, and helped him up.

"Thank you for the help, Aibou. But he wouldn't have stabbed me." He held his wrist up, to show me a dagger that was hidden in his sleeve, right as it vanished. I had an 'oh' face, before we looked at Zane.

He was struggling to get up, and large amounts of blood poured from his side, and mouth. I watched to look away, as I grew nauseous, but I pushed the feeling away. We approached him, but Yami remained in front of me.

"It's over Zane." He lifted him up, by the throat and slammed him against the tree, Zane's head creating a good-sized crater in the tree. He let out a pained cry, his face scrunched up and I walked up, next to Yami. My expression was grim.

"Yami…" I began slowly, "Let me handle this." He cast one look into my eyes before dropping Zane, where we fell almost lifelessly. I summoned my sword, after a few seconds of trying and I pressed it to his neck, Zane looked up at me with dark brown and angry eyes.

"Kill me, brat! I bet you don't even have it in you!" He cursed, as he coughed blood coming from his mouth.

"You see… that's what you think, Zane. Once, you were the father I just wanted to please. Then, you were the one to strike fear in me… but now, Zane… you're nothing but a piece of god damn scum that I wish never existed!" I yelled loudly, my violet eyes beginning to glow. "So now… this is the end." With that, I plunged my sword into his chest, and watched as he was set aflame, before turning to ashes. I stood there, breathing heavily, different feeling swirling around in me.

I flinched as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and turn me around, so my face was buried in the owner's chest. I sighed softly, and wound my own arms around Yami.

"Let's go home Aibou. We need to get you to sleep." I blushed softly as I looked up at him. He had his signature smirk, his eyes back to their usual crimson, that I could find myself getting lost in. I yawned soflty and leaned against his chest, my eyes slipping shut.

"Ok Yami. Let's go." I said softly, and he swept me off of my feet and into his arms, before vanishing into the night.

Finally, he was gone. The man that I have been so afraid of for years, is finally _gone_. It felt as if a weight has been lifted off of my chest, allowing me to finally release everything. My fears. My worries. My doubts. And we were safe.

For now at least.


End file.
